Cell Phone
by TradgediezpainfulKISS
Summary: Sev uses a cell phone.


Severus looked down at his smart phone and laughed. Elle had sent a hilarious joke.

_What the hell Elle? You are hilarious. Where did you hear that?" _

_Lisa sent it to me, oh my gosh- can't believe that cell phones are back!_

Severus agreed- he could not believe the wizarding world was now accepting cell phones again. He was glad, yes. But he was annoyed that the whole phone thing had died down for so many years. He had been obsessed with his phone and had gotten it taken away countless times. And then after he turned 19 the fad stopped and only he and a few friends kept texting. He still had his old black smart phone, with the emerald and silver cover. And he was smug that wizarding phones were much better than the newly developed muggle ones.

_What the hell took so long? I mean really…? I can't believe everyone just forgot about cells. I would of died without texting._

_Me too! Remember when you found a way to enable texting in school?_

_That shit took forever…and I got all the professors mad at me….worth it! _

Severus jumped a little when Sirius's number appeared on his screen. Why was the mutt texting him? And why had he not erased the number after they stopped being friends for that brief interval?

_**Who's number is this? All my info says is Sparkles?**_

Severus smirked- that name had been given to him by Sky, it was his pretend stripper name.

_Why the hell are you texting me? I'm busy._

_**You cnt be busy if u r texting….who is this….Amber? Michelle? Lisa?**_

_Nope. _He felt like being difficult.

_**Sarah, Sharon, Kelly, Rebecca, Flower, Meadow, Willow, Gina, Vicky, ….? ;(**_

_Nope._

A text from Elle- _Hello? _

_Hey…guess what- the mutt is texting me- imam fuck with him. _

He flipped his phone open again. Twenty new messages appeared from Sirius- all with girl names.

_Come on…keep guessing. Or is the little lion getting frustrated? _

_**Give me a clue? **_

_Nope. _

_**Bint! You think this is funny?**_

_Yup. :P Play twenty questions with me…let's see how smart you are…_

_**What color is you hair?**_

_That is not how you play…_

_**FINE! Is your hair Light?**_

_Nope._

_**So its dark?**_

_Yup…that counts as a question…._

_**:/ are your eyes blue?**_

_Nope._

_**Brown?**_

_Nope._

_**Green?**_

_Nope_

_**How the HELL does that work?**_

_That isn't a question…_

_**You know what! I don't really care who the hell u r!**_

_Okay,….bye _

Soon, as expected the phone buzzed again.

_**Are you skinny?**_

_Yup._

_**Have we ever made out?**_

_Yup._

That had been a very interesting experience, and he smirked.

_**Are your tits huge?**_

_Nope._

_**You must be Ashley…?**_

_Nope. _

_**CAN:T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?**_

_Nope. That counts as a question too. _

_**UGH! I give up! **_

_Typical of a lion._

_**Lion? Wait….u are not a Gryffindor?:O**_

_No. I am not. That counts as question too._

_**Are you a Ravencloaw? A hufflepuff?**_

_I am neither._

_**Slytherin? NO…wait are you from a different school? **_

_I am a Slytherin._

_**Look this is getting annoying? Imma find out who you are…**_

**At his house Sirius was getting pissed at the situation. What girl was he texting? He sent the number to his mates and finally his phone started to buzz incessantly. All the girls in his phone insisted it was Severus. He growled at how friendly Severus was with the Gryffindor girls and swore under his breath at the professor.**

_**You asshole! Your Severus! WTF? You think its funny to waist my time?**_

_First off- took you long enough. Secondly it waste, not waist. And lastly- what time?_

_**For all you know I was in the middle of Hogsmeade….i was found innocent you know….and btw not everyone cares about spelling.**_

_If I was wasting your time, why would you bother to reply? And I find your overuse of periods disturbing._

_**You think your so smug don't you. But I figured who you are out.**_

_You texting a girl to find out….Donna just told me. _

_**I would have figured it out….eventually. **_

_I digress. _

_**Why do you have to be so annoying? I am deleting your number.**_

_:O oh no! That will show me. -.-_

_**Piss off.**_

_Don't get your panties in a knot…I'm just messing around. Relax._

_**Relax? You don't know the meaning of the word.**_

_Really…because in an hour or so Elle, Sky, Gina, Vicky, Beth and I are heading out to an Ihop. That sounds fun to me. Five girls and one guy._

_**They only like you cause they think you are gay.**_

_I'll have you know I am not and Beth can attest to that. ;)_

_**Of course….how to get all of them to like you like that?**_

_I am not an asshole. Look why don't you come with…I think Gina has a crush on you._

_**Fine…but there had better be no tricks about this..**_


End file.
